stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Atum
In Egyptian mythology, Atum is one of the aspects of the Sun and for precision is the sun setting. Once Supreme Lord Ra's underlord, he succeeds in releasing his master's death by assuming the privileges of a System Lord and competing with almost all High System Lords. Only the death of the latter allows him to rise completely. Biography Almost nothing is known about Atum's history except that it became the first goa'uld in history, to take a human host once he came to Earth on the track of the Supreme System Lord Ra. Remained in the shadow of the most famous System Lord as his underlord, Atum administered Ra's extensive domain on several occasions, subtracting naquadah from mines and planets until he became independent thanks to the difficulty of the Supreme System Lord at that historic moment. But Atum's autonomy lasted very little and the goa'uld was imprisoned on Aa'din's planet, waiting to be excluded and condemned to oblivion within a storm canopy. Ra's death avoided condemnation and Atum managed to regain his possessions, succeeding in general confusion, even reaching the rank of System Lord. But his election was not well understood by other Goa'uld, including Apophis himself, who tried to destroy the same Atum and every Ra underlord who did not submit to him, acknowledging him as his only lord. But the fall of Apophis by the hand of the Tau'rì gave Atum to strengthen his positions, allying himself with Heru'ur. But this covenant was also less when Apophis returned to power, killed and absorbed the entire dominion of the deceased Goa'uld. Conscious of his military inferiority, Atum attempted a diplomatic road, shutting down losses in the early days. Unexpectedly, the Tau'ri managed to finally kill the hated goa'uld rival, allowing him to fully regain control of his dominion. I know I have no chance of sitting in one of the seats at Hasara Space Station, Atum kept a low profile while waiting. But the plot of the Tok'ra gave a new opportunity to Atum to emerge again. Stargate Renaissance The summit at Hassara Station was interrupted by the Tok'ra attack, led by Dr. Jackson, infiltrated as Lord Yu's Lo'taur. In the aftermath of chaos caused by the death of seven of the most powerful System Lords, Atum maintained its interstellar dominance, avoiding further conflicts. But at its borders the forces of Anubis began to press, and consequently Atum himself was forced to sign an alliance with another goa'uld emerged at that moment, whose army was holding the head of Anubis's armies. The alliance with Khnum allowed the System Lord to resist it long before he had to recognize the possibility of kneeling before the same Goa'uld emperor. Being part of the delegation sent to the Amun station, the place where Anubis stayed, got to be recognized as System Lord by the new emperor Goa'uld in exchange for absolute fidelity. But Atum did not tolerate Anubis's pride and in the following months, he decided to found the ally with an underground movement against the same Goa'uld emperor. Malecathi War One year after the fall of the previous Goa'uld dynasty, a threat from another galaxy materializes in the Milky Way. This is a race called Malecathi. The latter caused by an unnatural will to destroy, raid numerous raids against the planets of individual System Lords, at that time secretly committed to weaken Anubis's power. Precisely because of the rapidly evolving situation, Atum and the other System Lords, they decide to join forces under the aegis of Emperor Anubis without success. Severe losses are suffered by all SystemLords including the Atum, risking on two occasions being killed during an attack on on e of his planets. After having been contacted by Asgard and their allies tau'rì, they agree commonly to find a common strategy to fight the enemy. For the occasion, the three big races gather at Hassara Station, where a pact of collaboration between the three powers of the galaxy is signed, waiting to find a solution and end the bloody conflict, which at Atum alone has already cost numerous ha'tak and a very high number of victims among his jaffa. One year since the beginning of the war, the solution still seems to get out of hand, and Anubis himself is forced to look for the "Goa'uld's Eye" technology. The search for this technology and its use in an astronomer capable of destroying entire planets ends with the conflict with the Malecathi. But possession of that weapon in Anubis's hands poses a serious problem, and Atum himself, along with his colleagues and allies, decides to strike a trap at the Goa'uld emperor. Attracted Anubis in the Earth orbit, it allows Asgard to be able to use the ancient antiquity outpost against the same Anubis. After fleeing his fleet, it signals the Tau'rì attack that destroys the rest of the emperor's fleet, killing him apparently. Sure to have eliminated the Goa'uld Anubis, Atum comes to the Hasara Station calling a new meeting with the rest of the System Lords, for the division of the Anubis territories. Anubis War Many years later, again the territories of the main System Lord, they were attacked by an unknown army that always attacked through space and never with ground troops. Knowing that he had already seen this technique in the past, Raijin demanded that he could meet his pariglasses at Hassara Station, to find a solution to this problem not only his, but the whole community. After reaching an agreement with the Goa'uld Raijin, Atlas, Khnum, Apollo and Qetesh, Atum made a trap for the enemy forces by exploiting a large fleet created by the various System Lords. But the battle turned out to be a serious defeat by the System Lords. The latter heavily defeated him was offered humiliation, or certain death by Anubis himself, who meanwhile had once again revealed to be still alive. Aware of the defeat, but too great to accept a truce moment, Raijin did not submit to the Goa'uld Emperor's request, beginning a war against Anubis himself. Despite the great alliance, the fate of war was particularly bad for Raijin and his alliance with the Other System Lords. The latter recaptured Asgard and tau'rì to resume their collaboration against the common enemy, but also from the part of the Anubis faction there had been major defeats. With the betrayal of Vishnu himself, Anubis's forces were finally defeated in the orbit of the planet and divided into equal parts. Anubis escaped the destruction of his flagship, was captured and brought to planet P7X-377 by a squadron made up of Tau'rì, Tok'ra, Goa'uld forces. Delivered to the Omeyocan, he was imprisoned in a perpetual stasis in size without the possibility of influencing the various realities. But after the definitive death of Anubis, the political situation at the top of the System Lord became precarious because of the division of the territories and armies of the decayed emperor goa'uld. In the aftermath of the imprisonment, a civil war broke out between the seven System Lords for control of most of the territory that became available. Unlike Khnum, Atum threw himself like a vulture on the remains of Anubis' dominion, entering into competition with the other System Lords and wasting an unspecified but still high number of resources in an attempt to absorb as much territory as possible. Given the stalemate in which the empire goa'uld, Atlas and the other System Lords, decided to meet at the Hasara Station to reach an agreement. Ra exile Twenty years after his return, Ra decided to regain full control of his former territories by immediately attacking two of the particularly powerful System Lords at that time. The fleet of Ra magnified over twenty years of more than thirty ha'taks, appeared in the orbit of some minor planets controlled by the goa'uld Atum and Khnum, forcing the latter to a resistance not to surrender territories to the bellicose goa'uld enemy. the two factions clashed several times causing huge losses from both sides, but although the alliance between Atum and Khnum was more powerful, soon the rivalry in the military, caused a heavy defeat of the two allies in favor of the same Ra. Forced to surrender some planets to the former Supreme System Lord, they decided in full agreement to lure the goa'uld into a trap as the goa'uld Bastet and Kali did a few decades ago. But suspecting a trap, Ra sent his clone. the latter was immediately captured and put to death showing the trap of the two System Lord's. The real Ra lost no time then, attacking the main planets of the two allied goa'ulds. The reaction of Atum and Khnum did not wait, thousands of ashrak were sent with the task of capturing or assassinating Ra, while the massive mobilization of the entire fleets of both System Lord's, put an end to the second and ephemeral reign of Ra. surrendered, Ra was allowed to leave the Milky Way and set sail for the galaxy pegasus. Fifty years after the imprisonment on the planet P7X-377, the same goa'uld Anubis managed to escape, but not before having undergone a "cleaning" regarding his technological knowledge. Although forced to remain in the shadows, the renegade goa'uld traveled through the galaxy's planets gathering information about the System Lord's and partly also their less faithful jaffas. When Anubis arrived on the planet Ismani, he was secretly welcomed by the nomarch Sendak . The latter immediately took the opportunity to rebel against System Lord Atum, helping Anubis in his ascent to power, providing him with data about an experimental ship being built on the planet. Unaware of this situation, Atum continued in his perennial state of war against the other System Lord's at least until the battle of Sigmani. Upon learning of the defeat and withdrawal of the Asgard from the planet, Atum and System Lord's decided to re-unite against the common enemy, also helped by the false information sent by Sendak and other traitorous goa'uld. When the fleets of System Lord's and Anubis gathered in the orbit of the planet Ismani, a series of sabotage and the superiority of the ships possessed in Anubis led to the defeat of the entire System Lord's fleet, including that of Atum. The latter weakened as the other goa'uld and the same Anubis, seeing no other choice but to restore the hated goa'uld enemy to power to maintain control of its territories and the title, he was still forced to recognize Sendak as System Lord and surrender some minor planets to his former underlord.Worn by the war effort and conscious of having no means to oppose, Atum withdrew his troops within the confines of his territory, increasing its control. But the reign of Sendak lasted very little, just a few months after his appointment to the rank of System Lord, the goa'uld was found beheaded by an ashrak sent by Atum. The small territory laboriously conquered by goa'uld, was divided between Atum himself and the emperor Anubis to avoid an easy conflict between the two parties. Mehen Return Silent for over seventy years, survived the war fought against Ares, Mehen emerged at the head of a powerful army of Serpents Guards with the aim of regaining his lost possessions. Conscious of not having enough forces to put in place, Mehen attempted an alliance with the traditional High System Lords adversaries to the same Atlas, to which the planets now belonged. The clandestine meeting took place between misdirections at the Amun Station, long since abandoned by Anubis. The High System Lords Atum and Khnum saw the emergence of Mehen, the opportunity to destabilize the empire of the Titan Atlas and supported it by providing support at first and welcoming Mehen's forces on two of their planets. For over two years, Mehen prepared the attack on the planets Xibalba, Aeon and Aurellia, aware of having to conquer them with few losses as surely Atlas's armies would not have been slow to recover the lost planets. At the appropriate moment, the Khnum and Atlas fleets attracted the attention of the Titan forces, subtracting defenses against the three planets considered marginal. At that moment Mehen's ha'taks attacked the three planets, conquering them, not without difficulty, especially the planet Aeona, where on the surface most of Mehen's army was torn to pieces. Once the three planets were conquered, the goa'uld re-emerged openly declaring himself System Lord with the public support of Atum and Khnum. This gesture led to a wider war in which the High System Lords Atlas, Khnum and Atum participated. After almost a year of fighting in which the various goa'uld spent huge fortunes trying to win over the enemy, a truce was reached. The High System Lords gathered at the Hasara Space Station but during the summits the disagreements led to a gunfight. After retreating into their respective domains, the conflict entered a cold war phase while System Lord's enemies including the Tau'rì managed to reach the technological level sufficient to fight and win the goa'uld armies. After almost a decade of cold war in which every conquest became ephemeral, the High System Lord's gathered together to stop hostilities and regain control of the galaxy. Recognized as System Lord, he became one of the main antagonists despite the small size of his armed forces. . Personality Considered one of the oldest goa'ulds and still wolves, Atum is, however, not immune to the adverse effects of the sarcophagus, although it has created a medicine that relieves the worst sides. Despite this, Atum is extremely paranoid also because of the betrayal right now millennia first just to the hand of the dead Bastet. Despite its dark sides, Atum is in the worst evil of the System Lords. Category:Goa'uld Category:High System Lord's